dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Hawaii Heroes
Power Rangers Hawaii Heroes 'is the Gamepad's translation of '''Thunderyo's '''ninth season of Super Sentai. It is themed after Hawaiian culture. General Information Power Rangers Gamepad Era Number 9 Theme Song: Crazy Vacation Original airing: 1981 Previous: Power Rangers Mystic Music Next: Power Rangers Beast Blitz Synopsis Five friends go on vacation to Hawaii for the summer. Arriving at the airport, they are ready for a fun time. However, they find out that the mystical Island Spirits have a mission for them. They must harness the power of sea creatures to defeat the evil sea witch Maralix. They can fight to save Hawaii and have fun at the same time as the ''Power Rangers Hawaii Heroes! Rangers Main: Hawaii Hero Rangers * Reginald Reginald is the clever Red Ranger. His zord is the Stingray. His actor would be Jace Norman. * Jerry Jerry is the fearless Blue Ranger. His zord is the Shark. * Mika Mika is the wise Yellow Ranger. Her zord is the Beluga. * Mikala Mikala is the lady's man Black Ranger. His zord is the Orca. * Janet Janet is the virtuous Pink Ranger. Her zord is the Dolphin. * Koa Koa is the Orange Ranger. He is a world famous diver. His zord is the Crab. * Akamu Akamu is the determined Green Ranger. He is controlled and helpful, in charge of keeping his brother Koa's ego in check. His zord is the Turtle. Island Spirits The four Island Spirits are tikis who are ready to help the rangers understand the magic they are wielding. Each has a special phrase to summon their magic. They are: Ke Ahi, Spirit of Fire Ke Ahi is the angry but passionate father who created the volcanoes. His incantation is 'A 'ole e 'olelo mai ana ke ahi ua ana ia. This translates to "The fire of anger or of love will burn as long as long as it has something to feed upon". His color is red and he has an eternal flame on his head. Ka Wai, Spirit of Rain Ka Wai is the gentle and nurturing mother who created the ocean. Her incantation is Ola i ka wai a ka 'opua. ''This means "There is life in the water from the clouds". ''Her color is blue. Ke Ea, Spirit of Wind Ke Ea is the wise and kind grandmother who created the wind and sky. Her incantation is ''Ola i ke ahe lau makani. ''This translates to "There is life in a gentle breath of wind". Her color is white. Ka'Aina, Spirit of Land Ka'Aina is the valiant and courageous grandfather who created the stone and jungles. His incantation is ''Ua mau ke ea o ka'aina i ka pono. ''This translates to "The life of the land is perpetuated in righteousness". His color is green. Villains '''Must Redo villains * Maralix Maralix is an evil Sea Witch. Once a human girl, she drowned in the ocean so she could harness evil Water Magic as a Water Construct. She is obsessed with destroying Hawaii and harnessing the power of all Seven Seas. * Mammoship Mammoship is the dim-witted Ship Troll. He follows Maralix's order's as a son should. He wields an anchor as his weapon of choice, hulling it around as if it was nothing. Mammoship is based on a shipwreck. * ??? Wavelytes are Maralix's army of Rubbish Construct warriors. Because they are made of water, they are easy to summon and just as easy to destroy. Wavelytes are based on fish bones. Monsters The monsters this season are each based on a sterotypical piece of garbage. Arsenal Flying Fish Fish Shoot Watch Personal Weapons: * Stingray Shooter * Shark Daggers * Beluga Hammer * Orca Bazooka * Dolphin Axe * Crab Claw * Turtle Shield Tiki Cannon(Team Attack) The Tiki Cannon channels the power of all four Island Spirits. Seafare Mode(Upgrade) Megazords * Aloha Megazord(Palm Tree Slash) * Kama'aina Megazord(Lava Eruption) Episodes # Aloha, Hawaii # Trial by Fire # Surf and Turf # In a Different Voice # Snow Day # Shark Tale # Toxic Relief # The Fame Monster # For the Love of Mikala # Coral Panic # Burning in the Souls # Taking a Dance on Love Episode Titles * Episode 6 is a reference to the Dreamworks movie. * Episode 12 is a pun on the phrase "take a chance on love". Kaijou Sentai Namiger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758911/Kaijou-Sentai-NAMIGER Notes * The Islands Spirits are based on E Ho' I Mai Ika Piko Hula, the four elements used in hula dancing.